


The Gift

by QueenMarmot



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Durincest slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMarmot/pseuds/QueenMarmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: One-shot. Fili drags a drunken Kili home after his birthday party, and ends up getting a gift of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I was convinced I had already posted this up on AO3, but if I did, I must've deleted it somehow.... or all the porn I've been reading has made me hallucinate. Anyways - this was originally posted on my tumblr blog on Jan 5th 2013. Now here for your reading pleasure....
> 
> Note from the orginal post on tumblr: if there are similarities to other Durincest fics, then I apologize. There’s no intent to plagiarize, but I do get inspired by what I read and see.

Fili drummed his fingers nervously on the table. Kili was drunk. The older dwarf frowned as his younger brother lurched unsteadily towards him. 

“I ll… love y you, my b… big b… brother” slurred Kili trying to throw his arm around Fili. “You always l… look after m… me.”

“Yes, I do” agreed Fili gently guiding his younger brother onto the bench next to him. The tavern they were in was packed. A birthday party for one of the Princes of Durin was not to be missed, and Kili had a reputation for being free with his coin when he had had too much to drink. “I think it’s time to get you home, birthday boy” declared Fili “you’ve had more than enough fun tonight.”

Kili furrowed his brows “th.. thatss no… not very nice” he said.

Fili felt uneasy as he looked at his brother’s face flushed from the alcohol, his lips swollen in a pout. It was almost as if Kili knew. “Okay, one more drink, then we’re going home” decided Fili.

Kili’s eyes lit up “I c… could kiss you!” he cried grabbing Fili’s chin and pulling it towards his own.

“Please don’t” snapped Fili brushing Kili away.

Kili looked confused for a moment, then grinned, his eyes sparkling in the smokey haze of the tavern. “As you wish, Prince Fili” he said with mock solemnity, stooping into a low bow before stumbling and crashing into the floor.

Fili sighed and pulled Kili to his feet. “Change of plan” he said. “Home. Now.”

This time Kili didn’t resist as the older dwarf dragged him out of the tavern and into the dark street.

“Why are you so gr.. grumpy?” asked Kili “y… you should be happy, it’s m… my b… birthday.”

Fili scowled. “Yes. And instead of enjoying myself, I’m looking after you” he said.

“I never asked y… you to” sniffed Kili indignantly.

“No, Uncle Thorin did” replied Fili. The two brothers walked on in silence; thoughts of their stern Uncle were enough to sober even Kili out of his alcoholic state.

Eventually they arrived home. Fili pressed his fingers to his lips as they went through the door.

“Shhh!” said Kili giggling and nodding his head.

Fili’s eyes flashed in annoyance, and he quickly bundled his brother into the room that they had shared since they were young dwarflings.

“Please don’t be angry with me, Fili” pleaded Kili.

Fili looked at his young brother and saw tears starting to well in his eyes. “I’m not” he sighed. “Come here, little brother” he said opening his arms. “I couldn’t stay angry with you even if I wanted to.”

Kili fell gratefully into the hug. Fili breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of his brother, feeling the brush of Kili’s untamed hair against his cheek. His body stiffened, and he pushed Kili away. “In to bed” he said sternly.

That look of confusion ghosted over Kili’s face again. “Why do you keep pushing me away?” he asked.

“Because you’re drunk, and I’m tired” snapped Fili.

“Don’t you love me anymore?” pressed Kili.

“Don’t be silly” replied Fili, heat rising in his face “of course I love you, you’re my brother.”

“That’s not what I meant” said Kili, his voice so low it was almost inaudible. Fili looked sharply at the younger dwarf. Seconds passed. Kili held his brother’s gaze. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think no-one’s watching” he said. I’ve noticed the way you hold me a second longer than you need to when you help me up when I’ve fallen over in the sparring yard.”

Fili pulled his eyes away and stared at the floor. “You’re drunk, Kili” he whispered. “Go to sleep before you say something you regret.”

Kili didn’t move. Fili turned to go, but Kili’s hands grabbed his arms. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Kili leaned in and kissed Fili.

Fili pulled away. “What in Durin’s name do you think you are doing?” he cried.

“What you’ve wanted to do for years, but you never had the balls” replied Kili.

Fili wrenched his arms free. “Don’t play with me, little brother” he hissed.

Kili shoved Fili hard against the wall of the room. “What makes you so special, brother?” he breathed, his lips pressed against Fili’s ear. “You think you’re the only one who has these feelings?”

Fili shoved Kili back. “You think this is some kind of game? You get me all hot under the collar and then you and your little friends laugh about it in the morning? Fuck you, Kili!”

“Now, you’re talking” replied Kili, his eyes glittering in the dark. His hand snaked out and grabbed Fili’s by the wrist and pulled it against his crotch. “ _This_ is no game, Fili” he murmured. Fili swallowed hard as he felt Kili’s cock straining against his hand. “But if you want to play, then be my guest.” Kili twisted his older brother’s arm up behind his back, pulling him in. He nipped Fili’s ear and stole a kiss from Fili’s lips.

Fili stepped back, slamming Kili into the wall, knocking the wind out of the younger dwarf for a second. He spun round and pinned Kili’s arms to his side. Stepping in, he ground his hips against Kili; the bulges in both their breeches knocking against each other for a moment. Kili’s eyes flashed a challenge and Fili answered by shoving his tongue down his brother’s throat. Kili groaned appreciatively. Fili released his brother’s arms and pulled his shirt up and over his head in one fluid motion.

“Big mistake” grinned Kili wrapping his arms around Fili’s bare chest and barrelling him to the floor.

Kili quickly straddled Fili, his knees pressing hard down on the older dwarf’s shoulders. Fili winced as he tried to move, but Kili’s legs held him fast. Kili stole another kiss before pulling off his own shirt. Fili looked up and saw a flash of silver. Kili was wearing the pendent Fili had given him for his birthday; a miniature replica of Kili’s own sword. It danced upon its leather thong, bobbing amongst the thick black curls on Kili’s chest. Kili laughed as he ran his fingers over his brother’s prone body. He ducked down and slid his tongue against Fili’s throat.

Fili twisted and head-butted Kili, sending him sprawling backwards. Quick as a flash Fili was on him, pinning him down and dragging off his breeches.

“You play dirty!” accused Kili.

Fili ignored him, pulling Kili’s legs apart and positioning himself between them. Fili grinned at his brother, his lips a hair’s breadth from the tip of Kili’s cock, glistening already in anticipation. Kili tried to raise his hips, pushing his cock towards Fili’s open mouth. But Fili pulled away and nipped the inside of Kili’s thigh.

Kili howled with frustration. “Don’t be such a fucking tease!” he complained.

Fili simply laughed. “Beg me, little brother” he demanded “beg me to suck you off.”

Kili’s eyes darkened. Summoning all his strength, he kicked Fili off of him and scrambled to his feet.

Fili lay back on the floor looking up at Kili. “You’ve certainly sobered up” he said appraisingly.

“Take off the rest of your clothes Fili” commanded Kili.

Fili slipped off his breeches as Kili watched him hungrily. “If I had known you felt this way,” Fili said lazily “I would’ve got you an entirely different present.”

“What’s that then?” asked Kili.

“My cock” laughed Fili, then he swept Kili’s legs out from under him and rose up on to his knees. He grabbed Kili’s head and pushed it towards his crotch. “Open, Kili” he said.

Fili was unprepared for the rush of pleasure as Kili’s lips wrapped around his cock. Kili knocked Fili on to his back as he began to work Fili’s cock in his mouth. Fili moaned and groaned as Kili’s tongue slid around his shaft, gently teasing the foreskin back. Kili’s hand moved to the base of Fili’s cock and he ran his fingers through the soft fuzz of blonde hair.

Fili threw his head back “Yessss!” he cried.

Kili stopped and smiled. “We should’ve done this years ago” he said.

Fili winked as he burst up and caught Kili off his guard, pushing him on to his back.

“I thought we were done with all that!” protested Kili.

“I win!” declared Fili.

Fili grabbed his brother’s thighs and spread them, fingers pressing deep into the flesh.

“Ahhh…” cried Kili “what do you think you’re doing?”

Fili stopped and then held his fingers in front of Kili’s face. “Open” he commanded. Kili opened his mouth and took Fili’s fingers inside. Fili nodded approvingly as Kili licked and sucked Fili’s fingers.

Kili pushed the fingers back out with his tongue. “I’m ready” he said hoarsely.

Fili nodded again, and slid his hand down between Fili’s legs. For a second he hesitated, then quickly thrust a finger inside Kili.

Kili screamed as a shot of pain flashed though his body, then groaned as Fili’s finger found the pleasure spot inside him. Kili rocked his hips as Fili pushed two then three fingers inside. “More!” begged Kili.

Fili grinned “That’s it” he said, “all five in now.” He reached around with his other hand and began to stroke Kili’s cock. Kili whimpered as Fili’s strokes became swifter, his finger thrusts harder. “That’s it, little brother, cum for me” whispered Fili, “cum for me, my little bitch.”

Kili gasped, unable to contain himself any longer, thick streaks of cum spurting out of him and over Fili’s hand. Fili pumped Kili’s cock in time with each spurt, squeezing and rubbing it until Kili shuddered from the over stimulation.

“My turn, now” whispered Fili, rolling Kili onto his front. “On your knees, little brother.” Kili obeyed, legs still shaking. Fili’s hand was still slick with Kili’s cum and he stroked his own cock, spreading his brother’s juices all along his shaft. “Ready?” he asked.

“Ready” replied Kili.

Then Fili eased himself inside his brother. Kili’s hole was tighter than Fili reckoned on. He gasped as Kili’s muscles contracted around him. Slowly he moved himself back and forth, drawing deep growls from Kili’s throat with each thrust in. Fili pushed harder, steadying Kili’s hips with his hands.

“Yes! Fuck me Fili” squealed Kili.

Fili knew he was close. He pulled himself out. “Turn around!” he ordered Kili. The younger dwarf turned, and Fili shoved his throbbing cock into Kili’s un-protesting mouth. Kili’s hand snaked down to his own cock, hard once more, stroking it in time with Fili’s thrusts. “Greedy eh?” asked Fili pushing deeper into Kili’s throat.

Then Kili’s other hand shot up and Kili thrust his own fingers into Fili’s un-prepared hole. The shock of the intensity pushed Fili over the edge and he yelled as spurt after spurt of cum flooded across Kili’s face.

Kili withdrew his finger as he licked Fili’s cum from his lips. Fili smiled as he leaned in to Kili and kissed him. “Happy birthday, little brother” he whispered.


End file.
